A Pup Switcheroo
by LovingGinger30
Summary: When the pups mysteriously switched bodies for one day, they have to deal with the hilarity and hi jinx. However when they run into some trouble, Ryder learns that not everything appears to be with the pups.


A Pup Switchroo

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PAW PATROL, PERIOD.

It is a full moon on a Friday night in Adventure Bay. All seems peaceful in the small town, but that could all change very soon.

?'s POV

I wake up to find something blocking my eyes. I used my paw to remove the eye mask from my face. I look down on my paw, and that's when I realizes that I am in Rubble's pup house. I rush out from Rubble's pup house, and I am getting really freaked out and scared. Ok this has to be some sort of dream right. Wait a minute, I am awake, so it can't be a dream right. Plus everyone will think I am going crazy because I am in Rubble's body. I might as well try to get some sleep. I went back to Rubble's pup house and lay down.

END POV

The next morning a pupwalks out from his pup house. 'I suppose it was not a dream after all. Plus I do not even know if it effected the other pups'. Chase thought to himself as he is Rubble's body.

He notices Rocky coming out from his pup house. "Umm Rocky is that really you"? Chase asks Rocky. Rocky looks at Rubble. "Umm Wubble, why do you sound like Chase"? Zuma asks him.

Chase is shocked to see that this also effected Rocky. "That's because I am Chase, Zuma. I am in Rubble's body, and you are in Rocky's body". Chase said to Zuma.

Zuma is really freaked out about it. "How could this have happened, Chase? Plus did it effect the othew pups"? Zuma asks Chase. Chase looks at Zuma. "Calm down Zuma, we don't want to wake up Ryder yet about this". Chase said to Zuma.

Just as Chase got Zuma to calm down, he spots a pup coming out from its pup house. He secretly hopes that Skye is in her own body. However that hope went away as Chase and Zuma hears a male's voice. "Morning", Marshall said to them.

Chase has a shocked look on his face. "Marshall is that really you"? Chase asks Marshall. Marshall looks at Chase. "Chase, why are you looking at me like that"? Marshall asks Chase as he looks at his paws as he realizes that he is in Skye's body. He gets really freaked out about it.

Chase sighs as another pup gets really freaked out about it. "Calm down Marshall", Chase said to Marshall. Marshall looks at them. "I am in Skye's body, you are in Rubble's body, and Zuma is in Rocky's body. How can I stay calm"? Marshall asks Chase.

Just then the other pups came out to see what's going on. "Pups, what's going on? I could not sleep at all with my eye mask". Rubble said to them as he came out from Chase's pup house. "Yeah and does anyone know why I am in Marshall's pup house"? Skye asks them. Rocky has an annoyed look on his face. "I hate water but this is ridiculous". Rocky said to to them as he is in Zuma's body.

Chase realizes that this effected all the pups at the Lookout. "Look pups, somehow I end up in Rubble's body, Zuma is in Rocky's body, Marshall is in Skye's body, Rubble is in my body, Skye is in Marshall's body, and Rocky is in Zuma's body. We have to act normal in front of everyone and Ryder". Chase said to them.

Rubble looks at them. "That's easier said than done Chase. Zuma has a speech issue. Marshalll does not like flying and heights. Rocky does not like water and getting wet. Skye does not like eagles. You do not like dentists. Plus I have issues with spiders. Once Ryder sees us acting weirder than normal, he will know that something is wrong". Rubble said to Chase.

Chase nods to Rubble as it may present a problem. "We will have to act like how the pup normally does that's in body. When Ryder talks to us together, we will answer to him in unison. If we have an emergency, we have to grab whose pup uniform that we normally wear, and we have to imitate the voice of whose body we are in to do our catchphrases. Chase said to them.

The pups nod as it seems the only option that they have for it. Ryder comes out from the Lookout. "Good morning pups", Ryder said to them. The pups nod as they go according to plan. "Morning Ryder", the pups said to Ryder in unison.

Ryder looks at them as he is perplexed by it. "Pups, after breakfast we will go on our patrols. I will giving out the pairs after breakfast". Ryder said to them. The pups looks at Ryder. "Ok Ryder", the pups said to Ryder in unison again. Ryder nods to them as he went back in the Lookout with pup food. 'Is it just me or is the pups acting strange today? I better keep an eye on them'. Ryder thought to himself.

As Ryder returns with some food, the pups are waiting for him. Ryder sees the pups at different pup bowls. "Pups, you know you have your own bowls right. We don't eat out of someone else's bowls right". Ryder said to the pups. "Yes Ryder", the pups said to Ryder again in unison.

Ryder nods as he pours the food in the bowls. 'Something is off but what'. Ryder thought to himself as he went back in the Lookout.

The pups look at each other. "That was close", Rocky said to them. "You are telling me. I do not know how much longer we can do the unison thing". Marshall said to them. "I agree with Marshall. Plus Ryder will know that something is wrong if I don't do a flip". Skye said to them.

Chase looks at them. "We have to keep up with it. Plus I do not know who will be paired with who. Especially being in different bodies". Chase said to them. The pups sigh as they have a long day to deal with as they eat breakfast.

It is not long that the pups went up the elevator to the top floor. The pups line up as they look at Ryder. Ryder looks at them. "For today's patrol, Skye you are with Rubble to patrol Jake's mountain and the farms. Marshall and Rocky patrol downtown Adventure Bay. Zuma and Chase patrol the beach and the bay". Ryder said to them.

Rocky is nervous as he is in Zuma's body. Marshall looks really nervous about flying and even having Skye's pup pack on. The pups nod as they say the catch phrases that they normally say. Ryder is perplexed about the pups responses especially with Rocky's, Skye's and Marshall's response in particular. 'Is Skye getting sick with a puppy cold? She does not sound like that. Since when Rocky has a speech issue'? Ryder thought to himself as he and the pups head out.

In the woods, Skye (Marshall) is with Rubble (Chase). Chase looks at Marshall who is flying the copter. "Are you feeling ok up there, Marshall"? Chase asks Marshall. Marshall notice his pup tag going off. "Not really, I do not know how Skye does this on a daily bases and on emergencies. She can handle heights and flying while I can't". Marshall said to Chase.

Chase nods to Marshall. "She is our flying pup, Marshall. I do worry about her sometimes, but I never admit it though". Chase said to Marshall.

Marshall nods as all the sudden he notices that something is wrong with the engine. The copter is acting crazy and out of control. "Chase, I am having trouble what should I do"? Marshall asks Chase as he is getting really scared. "Marshall you have to do an emergency landing. Call Ryder"". Chase said to Marshall.

Marshall sighs as he realizes that he does need to call him. "Ok, Ryder I have an emergency", Marshall said to Ryder mimicking Skye's voice. Ryder looks at Skye. "What's wrong Skye"? Ryder asks Skye. "I am having engine trouble, and I having trouble with it". Skye (Marshall) said to Ryder as she (he) is panicking.

Ryder is perplexed by it. 'This is odd, Skye never panics when she is having trouble in her copter'. Ryder thought to himself. He walks through the emergency landing proceeders to Skye.

Skye (Marshall) lands the copter to the ground in the woods. "I got it safely to the ground, Ryder". Skye (Marshall) said to Ryder as she (he) is really shaken up by it. Ryder sigh to Skye(Marshall). "I will be right there Skye. Is Rubble with you"? Ryder asks Skye (Marshall).

Skye (Marshall) nods to Ryder. "Yeah he is here with me". Skye (Marshall) said to Ryder. Ryder nods as another pup is with her.

Skye (Marshall) and Rubble (Chase) sees Ryder arriving to the scene. He looks at the helicopter. "Don't worry Skye, I will look at it once I get it to the Lookout. The important thing is that you are ok and you didn't crash it". Ryder said to Skye (Marshall) as he pets her (him).

Ryder gets the helicopter hooked to the back of his ATV. Skye (Marshall) rides back to the Lookout as Rubble (Chase) follows them.

Back at the Lookout, Skye (Marshall is watching Ryder working on Skye's helicopter. "It's only a minor problem, Skye. I got it fixed". Ryder said to Skye (Marshall). Skye (Marshall) sighs in relief. "Thanks Ryder", Skye (Marshall) said to Ryder as she (he) went inside of the Lookout and takes a nap.

It is not long that the other pups return to the Lookout for lunch. The pups gather around. Marshall (Skye) notices the copter in repair. "What did Marshall do to my copter"? Skye asks Chase. Chase looks at Skye. "He did not do anything to your copter. He had some engine trouble and had to do an emergency landing with help from Ryder. He got shaken up by the experience, but he is inside sleeping". Chase said to Skye.

Skye sighs in relief as she looks at Chase. "I am glad that he didn't crash it. That's one of my main worries about him being in my copter". Skye said to Chase.

Chase nods to Skye as he looks at them. "Did anything else happen while on patrol"? Chase asks them. "No, it was normal". Rubble said to them. "I was getting scared being out on the bay, but the waters was not choppy". Rocky said to them. "Finding wecycled things was fun". Zuma said to them.

Chase nods to them as they eat lunch. "I am still trying to figure out how we got switched bodies. What were we doing last night anyways"? Chase asks them.

Skye looks at them. "Marshall and I were playing Pup Pup Boogie". Skye said to them. Zuma looks at them. "Rocky and I were playing outside". Zuma said to them. Rubble looks at Chase. "We were looking for a movie to watch last night weren't we Chase". Rubble said to Chase.

Chase looks at them as he remembers well. "Yeah didn't we settle on the movie "The Pup From the Deep Woods". Chase said to Rubble. Rubble looks at Chase. "Yeah but didn't that one come with strange effects". Rubble said to Chase.

The other pups look at Chase as they realize that they may have something to do with it. "Yeah but I did not believe that a movie could caused it". Chase said to Rubble.

Skye looks at them as she knows that they did something. "Caused what, Chase", Skye said to Chase. Chase looks at Skye. "The side effects on the movie that we watched it, crazy nightmares coming to life, body switching in pups for 24 hours, and having no explanation for having this movie in your possession". Chase said to them.

The pups look at Chase and Rubble. "Are you telling me that you two watched a movie with crazy side effects like this". Skye said to them. Rubble looks at Skye. "Yeah we thought the side effects of it was silly and watched it anyways". Chase said to them.

Rocky looks at them. "So you two watched the movie, and now we have switched bodies". Rocky said to them. Rubble looks at them. "It's only for 24 hours. Plus nothing major happened to us yet". Rubble said to them.

Zuma looks at Rubble. "Yeah but what if something major does come up? We will have to to tell Wyder what happened. Now that I think about it, the noise from the movie made me sleepy". Zuma said to Rubble.

The other pups start to remember. "Yeah, I even start feeling sleepy as well". Skye said to them. Rocky looks at them. "Perhaps the movie did put us to sleep and some how we got switched bodies. We ended up switched with the pup that we were with last night". Rocky said to them.

Chase looks at Rocky as it is the only logical explanation for it. "Ok if

Rubble and Chase nods to them as they continue eating lunch. They notice Marshall coming out from the look out. The pups look at Marshall. "Hey Marshall how are you feeling"? Skye asks Marshall. "I am ok now Skye. I honestly don't know you do fly your copter on an emergency". Marshall said to Skye.

Skye looks at Marshall. "I am glad that you didn't crash my copter, Marshall". Skye said to Marshall. Marshall nods to Skye. "I am glad for that as well Skye". Marshall said to Skye.

The pups eats lunch together as Ryder comes out from the Lookout. "Hey pups, how about we go to the beach after lunch"? Ryder asks the pups. "Yeah great idea, Ryder", the pups said to together in unison. Ryder looks at them as he is figuring out what's really going on as he went inside of the Lookout.

The pups sigh as they continued eating. "Do you think Ryder knows what's going on with us"? Marshall asks them. Chase looks at Marshall. "He maybe figuring it out by now". Chase said to Marshall.

After lunch, the pups and Ryder are at the beach. As the pups are playing, they are trying to hide the fact that they switched bodies from Ryder. Rocky is is getting tired as he is ready for a nap. "Ryder, I am going to take a nap over here". Rocky said to Ryder as he imitates Zuma's speech issue.

Ryder nods to Zuma (Rocky) as he sees him laying in a raft like inflatable that they brought with them. He watches the pups as they are playing volleyball.

It is not long that two careless kids sees the raft. They push the raft into the bay as they do not know that a Paw patrol pup is in. They left the area as they do something else.

About a few moments later, Chase notices the raft heading out to sea. He went towards Ryder. "Ryder sir, we got a problem". Chase said to Ryder.

Ryder looks at Rubble (Chase) as he just heard that. "Rubble, why did you sound like Chase"? Ryder asks Rubble ( Chase). Rubble (Chase) looks at Ryder. "Somehow we switched bodies, and that raft is heading out to sea". Rubble (Chase) said to Ryder.

Ryder notices the raft in the water as he looks at the pups. He realizes that one of the pups is in the raft. Ryder grabs his pup pad to call Zuma (Rocky). "Zuma wake up", Ryder said Zuma (Rocky).

Zuma (Rocky) wakes up as he notice his pup tag going off. He realizes that he is sleeping in a raft in the water. "Ryder get me out of here. I do not like water and getting wet". Zuma (Rocky) said as he getting panicky with Ryder.

Ryder is shocked that it's really Rocky and not Zuma. "Rocky is that you in Zuma's body"? Ryder asks Rocky. "Yeah", Rocky said to Ryder.

Ryder sighs to himself as he realized that it was really Marshall in Skye's body. Plus the pups' vehicles are at the beach as well. Ryder looks at Rocky (Zuma). "Zuma is that really you"? Ryder asks Rocky (Zuma).

Zuma looks at Ryder. "Yes Wyder, I got in Wocky's body". Zuma said to Ryder. Ryder sighs as he looks at him. "I need you to use your hoover craft to bring back Zuma not wait Rocky". Ryder said to Zuma.

Zuma nods to Ryder as they went to their vehicles. They went out to rescue Rocky. The pups see the rescue as Zuma and Ryder brings Rocky back. "Rocky are you ok"? Ryder asks Rocky. "I am fine now that I am back on land". Rocky said to Ryder. Ryder nods as he looks at the pups.

Ryder and the pups return to the Lookout. "Pups explain to me how you switched bodies", Ryder asks them. Rubble and Chase explains to Ryder how it happened. Ryder sighs as he thought that he got rid of that movie. "No wonder you pups fell asleep while playing games last night. Plus I thought I got rid of it. By the way who switched with whom"? Ryder asks them.

Skye looks at Ryder. "Marshall is in my body while I am in his". Marshall said to Ryder. Zuma looks at Ryder. "I was in Rocky's body while Zuma is in my body". Zuma said to Ryder. Rubble looks at Ryder. "I was in Chase's body while he was in my body". Rubble said to Ryder.

Chase looks at Ryder. "We are sorry Ryder. We should have told you what happened sooner. We could have saved a lot of trouble, and yet trouble did happen". Chase said to Ryder.

Ryder looks at Chase and the pups. "Pups, you should always come to me if you have a problem. The important thing that Marshall and Rocky are alright now. Plus how did you find the movie I could have sworn I sent it back". Ryder said to Chase.

Chase looks at Ryder. "It was on the shelf in the movie collection". Chase said to Ryder. Ryder nods to them. "I will take the movie and put it in a safe place. You are a bunch of good pups". Ryder said to them.

The pups sigh as they did not get in too much trouble. The pups went to bed as Ryder went to the movie collection. He looks at the movie The Pup From the Deep Woods. He grabs the movie as he went to his room. Ryder puts the movie in his closet. As soon as Ryder closed the closet door, the movie disappears into thin air.

Late that night, the pups switched back into their normal bodies. Chase wakes up in his pup house. 'Its good to be back in my body'. Chase thought to himself.

The next morning the pups wake up as they are back in their bodies. "I am me again". Skye said to them as she does a back flip". Skye said to them. "Oh yeah it's good to be back in my own body and solid ground". Marshall said to them. The other pups nod in agreement.

Rubble looks at them. "Where do you think Ryder got that movie from anyways"? Rubble asks them. Chase looks at Rubble. "I do not know, and I do not want to know". Chase said to Rubble. Rocky nods in agreement. "Same here", Rocky said to Rubble. The pups nod as they are back to normal.

Little did they know that the movie The Pup From the Deep Wood is at a different house in Adventure Bay just waiting to be watched by an unsuspecting person.

End story


End file.
